Distinct from data communication media using the telephone line or coaxial cable, power transmission line communication takes advantage of using pre-installed power transmission line network and do not require additional installations for the new communication network.
There are two kinds of communication technology proposed today using the power transmission line communication as stated above, the Power Line Communication (PLC) and Powerline Area Network (PAN).
PLC technology transmits information for data, voice and image over the power transmission line (electricity cable) for transmission media, which is utilized since 1920 for short distance LAN data transmission. Because of 1 MHz-30 MHz band frequency development for wide area network nowadays, the technology have been grown and used for wide area network services for internet subscribers.
The said PLC technology is a transmission method using the carrier waves in distinct power transmission line frequencies for transmitting modulated signal for the receiver to selectively receive and demodulate the signals.
On the other hand, instead of using the power transmission line itself as transmission media, the said PAN technology is a method for voice and data transmission utilizing the magnetic field as a waveguide, which is generated along the power transmission line when electricity power is provided over the power transmission line.
Therefore, as illustrated in FIG. 1, the magnetic flux envelope (100) is used for the transmission media, which is generated around the power transmission line while electricity power is provided. The microwave is pumped into the specific 30 GHz-2,400 GHz sympathetic electric frequency band in said magnetic flux envelope. All subscribers and servers utilizing said microwave to transmit voice and data information converted to acoustic wave are conveyed in piles over said microwave to accomplish the communication.
The microwave pumped into said envelope (100) according to FIG. 1 is produced by a MASER (3) through synthetic aperture lens (SAL: 4) generating amplified microwave pulse.
When said magnetic field based power transmission line network is activated by the traffic, the telephonic voice and data information transmitted by terminals (400) from diverse areas according to FIG. 2 are carried in a coherent acoustic type signal form by said microwave within the magnetic flux envelope (100).
According to FIG. 2, inductive coupler (1) is used to receive transmitted information to detect and convert the electromagnetic field into electrical signals, which the signal is analyzed by the signal processor after verification and distributed to the designated subscriber or subscribers in accordance with the information protocol. The Q-Switch (5) controls the transmission for said information.